Charmed, I'm Sure
by herballady
Summary: Set during their time at Shiz, Galinda tries to do some studying after hours and Elphaba catches her with magical consequences. Lesbian things happen. More chapters will probably be added at a later date. I do not own Wicked or any related characters.


Elphaba was reading again.

"For the love of Oz, Thropp! Will you shut that light off! It's nearly one in the morning," groused Galinda. Elphaba didn't respond verbally, but the blonde felt a chill on the back of her neck where the spindly girl was glaring daggers at her. She heard a book snap shut and the light behind her turned off. Galinda Upperland waited and listened to her roommate's breathing. As the green girl's breath sounded the natural patterns of sleep, Galinda waited. Faint snores emanated from the bed beside hers before Galinda uncovered herself and reached under her bed to pull out an aged and leathery book.

"Aresthus," she breathed, pointing at her eyes with two perfectly manicured fingers. She closed them, and opened them again, becoming used to the adjustment she had performed. She could see in the dark now, well enough to read the tome she was holding. Galinda opened the book gently and the binding creaked with age. She tucked herself under her sheets and began reading.

"Obanahe, the charm of neatening. Esthran, the charm of memory. Felthor, the charm of protection," she whispered to herself. The book was one that Galinda had snuck from the Forbidden Section of the Library. She continued to read the charms and their uses at barely a whisper, hoping to memorize them one by one.

"Erest-AH!" the blond shrieked with shock as her covers were torn from the bed. She gasped at Elphaba, who stood over her with the cover still in her hand.

"YOU!" Galinda bellowed, pointing at the green girl, "How –d," her words were cut off as her finger leveled at Elphaba. The black haired girl recoiled, as though struck and fell to the ground.

"Oh my Oz, what have I done!?" shrieked Galinda, falling to the green girl's side. Elphaba was still breathing, but her breath seemed labored and was coming fast. Galinda scrambled for the book to see what spell she had accidentally used on her roommate. The book had fallen on the floor in the chaos and Galinda scooped it up, tearing through the pages to find what her mistake had meant. There were drops of water that kept splashing on the book. Galinda looked up to find the source when she realized that she was crying. She heard a groan and turned frantically. Elphaba was moving! The emerald girl sat up slowly, clutching at her head.

"What happened?" she asked dazedly. Galinda rushed over to her, "Elphaba! Oh thank Lurline, Elphaba! I thought you were dead or in a coma or asleep forever!" Galinda offered her hand to Elphaba, who took it gingerly. As the two girls touched though, a strange spark shot between them, surprising both girls so much that Galinda fell backwards, Elphaba landing on top of her.

Galinda looked up at Elphaba, who was staring at her in shock. Something flashed in the green girl's eyes that replaced the shock though and Galinda was suddenly paralyzed the look on Elphaba's face.

"Elp-," Galinda began to say before the green girl bent her head down and kissed the blonde. Galinda began to panic and tried to push Elphaba off of her, but her roommate was having none of it. The green girl trapped Galinda's hands above her and continued kissing her wide-eyed captive.

After a moment, Elphaba released Galinda's lips from the bruising kiss, though she kept her hands above her head.

"Elphaba! What are you doing?" Galinda sputtered, outraged and overwhelmed by her roommate's actions. Elphaba sat up a little, still straddling the petite girl's waist. She was panting hard.

"I am- am giving you w-w-what you des-sire," she gasped.

"What I DESIRE!?" screamed the blonde, "I do NOT desire this!"

"Yes you do," Elphaba responded, "the charm you cast, Morrible told me about it. It is a control spell. It causes the one you charm to act as you truly wish them to. Ergo, you want this."

Before Galinda could respond, Elphaba kissed her again. The green girl maneuvered her hands so that one of her own still trapped both of the blue-eyed girl's hands. Elphaba's free hand moved its way down to her neck and traced her collarbone with spindly fingers, making Galinda shiver, before sliding down to the mounds of Galinda's breasts. The blonde's chest was heaving and she couldn't focus on saying no. Elphaba kissed Galinda gently again before moving her jade lips to Galinda's milky white neck. Elphaba pulled Galinda's nightgown over her head and threw it across the room. The green girl began massaging Galinda's breasts as she nipped and kissed her way to the pulse on the blonde's neck, running her tongue over it in patterns when she found it.

Galinda was moaning as she felt something deep in her core throb with each sensation. Elphaba's hands were gliding over her stomach when the blonde realized that her hands were no longer being held in place. Elphaba moved her mouth down to Galinda's breasts, learning the contours of each with her mouth as her nimble hands moved lower to tease the sensitive skin where Galinda's lingerie covered her womanhood, inciting shivers and moans from the girl beneath her.

Galinda was a mass of nerves as she felt Elphaba slide her panties down her legs and off of her. The blonde girl was wet with her own arousal. The shock of cool air on her most private area made Galinda gasp and instinctively reach down where her fingers intertwined with black hair. Elphaba was teasing her, brushing fingers along her inner thighs and lightly scraping her fingernails along the skin there. She blew air gently on Galinda's clit. The blonde responded by gasping and bucking her thighs, begging for contact.

"El-lphaba, please!" Galinda begged, breathing hard. Elphaba looked up at Galinda.

"Please what?' she asked innocently.

"Take me now!" insisted Galinda, although she blushed at her own words.

Elphaba pressed two fingers deep inside of Galinda and moved her thumb to cover the blonde's clit. With even those bare movements Galinda whined in pleasure. Elphaba waited for Galinda to adjust to the feeling of the fingers inside of her before she began pushing deep inside of her and pulling almost out. She began using scissoring motions with her fingers when she pulled out and irregularly flicked her clit. Galinda moaned and bucked her hips, feeling her core throb more insistently and the mass in the pit of her stomach growing. She grasped the green girl's hair and tugged, which Elphaba took as a sign. She pushed her long, agile fingers harder and deeper inside of the blonde girl, feeling Galinda's lubricating juices slide between her fingers and onto the floor. She picked up her rhythm and began using her thumb to shape letters and symbols against Galinda's clit. Galinda's moans rose in pitch as she came closer to release. In one final motion, Elphaba pulled her fingers out all of the way before shoving them forcefully deep inside of Galinda and, at the same time, pressing down on her clit. Galinda came hard, back arching and panting, gripping the rug beneath her for support.

Elphaba grinned, white teeth flashing as she sat back and watched Galinda in the aftermath of pleasure.


End file.
